Du plus profond de mon cœur
by Rincevent
Summary: Il est difficile de bâtir un temple sur des fondations fragiles.


**Titre** : Du plus profond de mon cœur

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Les vitres étaient sales. Kazimierz écoutait le silence dehors. Les faubourgs de Lwow étaient calmes alors que les Ukrainiens finissaient de cuver avec leurs ennemis et adversaires polonais. Drôle de conflit où ceux qui s'entretuaient organisaient des trêves pour se saouler ensemble... La famille qui vivait dans cette maison, par contre, n'avait pas eu de chance. Des juifs, apparemment. Quand il était enfant, oncle Isaac disait que c'était probablement dans le sang des Goï que de s'en prendre aux juifs sans raison. Oncle Edward lui répondait qu'il n'avait qu'à aller à la messe pour avoir la paix. Et oncle Moses disait généralement que l'un comme l'autre feraient moins les malins quand la révolution les aurait mis au pas. Comment auraient-ils pu tous deviner qu'ils mouraient chacun sous les balles de leurs camps respectifs ? Isaac parce qu'il s'était revendiqué sioniste et pris de bec avec un orthodoxe, Edward parce qu'il avait voulut enseigner le polonais côté allemand, et Jozef pour avoir ouvert une fois de trop sa grande gueule. Aucun n'avait envisagé le tumulte qui s'était abattu sur le monde. Aucun n'avait envisagé non plus que le fils de leur sœur finirait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Sept ans à en baver. Et quand il avait enfin pu en sortir, il avait retrouvé le pays en proie au chaos. Sans frontière établie, mais fragmenté par de multiples divisions invisibles.

Et on les avait envoyés là pour récupérer l'armure d'un chevalier chargé de veiller sur quelque chose qui avait un lien avec le dieu des morts. Une simple boîte qui avait été gardée par des générations de chevaliers, murée sous une cave et traversant sans encombres les partages du pays, les insurrections et leurs cortèges de répressions. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le vieux gardien disparaitrait à cause d'un cœur fragile et qu'ils trouveraient la maison pillée ? Un effluve lui chatouilla les narines alors que sa compagne se retournait dans le lit grinçant. Elle ne lui épargnerait vraiment rien... Déjà qu'il devait dormir dans le lit d'un mort. Les premières lueurs de l'aurore lui permirent de voir l'ombre des pieds de ce dernier se balancer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Enfin, il était vêtu un peu trop pauvrement pour avoir été l'occupant de cette demeure, mais ça restait quand même un macchabée qui se balançait dans le jardin. Ils avaient eux-même failli être pris à partie par un des innombrables groupes en armes qui barraient les rues de la ville. Non pas que ça leur ait posé quelque problème que ce soit, mais le Sanctuaire n'aimait pas la publicité, il leur fallait donc faire profil bas.

\- Mmm, mal au dos.

Ah. Elle était réveillée. Il en eut confirmation en la sentant poser sa main sur sa hanche. Il se raidit mais s'efforça de se détendre.

\- Tu as pu dormir ?  
\- Oui. J'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai sombré immédiatement dans le sommeil.  
\- Il y a eu des combats, cette nuit ?  
\- Non, c'est les Polonais et les Ukrainiens qui ont organisé un concours de tir. Ils étaient trop ivres pour atteindre la cible, de toute façon. Là ils doivent encore être entassés à ronfler sur les barricades.

La main se fit baladeuse et descendit le long du ventre, ce qui le poussa à se redresser brusquement.

\- Oh non ! Tu veux pas t'occuper un peu de moi ?  
\- On est pas au Sanctuaire, et si ça se trouve c'est le lit d'un mort, alors non. En plus, nous sommes en mission. Nous devons localiser l'armure et la boîte le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Pfff, tu n'es pas drôle. Et si je passe la main comme ç...

Une détonation retentit dans la rue, ce qui donna un prétexte à Kazimierz pour s'éloigner d'elle. Ça ne venait pas d'ici, mais certains se réveillaient, constataient que la trêve était sur le point de se terminer et qu'ils se trouvaient du mauvais côté. Les minutes qui suivirent leur permirent donc de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'ils ne recommencent à se tirer dessus. Kazimierz ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il était difficile de détecter une armure, encore plus quand elle était non portée, car son cosmos était contenu par la boîte de Pandore. Il lui sembla sentir quelque chose en direction du centre-ville.

\- On va sortir par derrière, elle n'est pas très loin, un peu plus d'un kilomètre. On va passer par les toits, les rues sont impraticables et comme tu es étrangère tu attireras l'attention.

Kazimierz ramassa leurs lourds manteaux et en jeta un à sa compagne qui s'habilla en ronchonnant. Sans l'attendre, il gravit l'échelle qui menait au grenier et ouvrit la lucarne qui permettait d'accéder au toit. Par chance, il n'avait pas neigé récemment et la plupart des toits étaient dégagés. S'avançant discrètement, il évalua la distance et surtout la solidité du prochain toit. Filippa le rejoignit.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre que je me coiffe un peu ! Pour une fois qu'on sort !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main en direction de la ville.

\- Le plus simple c'est de passer de toit en toit pour rejoindre le parc Kościuszki. De là on sera en zone polonaise, enfin je crois, et on ne devrait pas croiser de contrôles. On y va.  
\- Tu sais que normalement c'est moi qui donne les ord... res...

Filippa regarda son "mari" bondir sans écouter sa réponse. Il lui devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'arriverait pas même à s'accommoder de sa présence. Attristée, elle bondit à sa suite et se réceptionna en glissant légèrement. Le couple traversa plusieurs pâtés de maisons, progressant à travers la ville. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Leurs maîtres étaient amis, il était gentil et bien élevé et surtout... dès le départ il lui avait beaucoup plu. Elle avait pensé que... que la patience qu'il mettait à l'aider lors de ses entrainements indiquait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Pourtant... quand elle avait enlevé son masque devant lui, elle avait tout de suite vu la gêne et l'embarras sur son visage. Ça avait été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur et les larmes avaient commencé à couler toutes seules. C'était un garçon bien élevé, alors il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Et c'est là que les autres les avaient trouvé et s'étaient mépris. Pour éviter un combat à mort dans l'arène, il avait accepté de faire semblant de devenir son mari, et sur le moment elle avait cru que c'était une occasion en or de lui prouver son amour. Elle s'était dit qu'il finirait peut-être par l'aimer à son tour. Malheureusement pour elle, Filippa avait vu son "mari" devenir de plus en plus froid et distant, encore plus quand elle était devenue chevalier d'argent alors que lui n'était arrivé qu'au rang de chevalier de bronze, avec quelques difficultés.

Kazimierz s'arrêta au bord d'un toit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle en contrebas. Elle était déserte et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils atterrirent sur des pavés disjoints et recouverts de neige crasseuse. Ça sentait le cadavre et il y en avait certainement un tout près. Il lui prit le bras et s'engagea dans la rue qui longeait le parc. Des barrages d'hommes armés étaient visibles ici ou là, sous le couvert des arbres, mais ils s'éloignèrent du parc et prirent les petites rues désertes du centre-ville. Un coupe-jarret éméché tenta de les surprendre mais en fut pour ses frais. Filippa s'essuya frénétiquement la main pour en faire partir l'odeur.

\- Ah, les gens sont dégoûtants ! Il s'était vomi dessus. Pas que vomi, d'ailleurs... Bon, on passe par où, maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas. C'est étrange, je sens plus l'armure.

Filippa se concentra à son tour. Ses perceptions de chevalier d'argent étaient plus aiguisées. Elle parvint néanmoins à retrouver la trace de l'armure.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est sous terre.  
\- ... Je suis prêt à parier que les trucs de valeur ont été planqués dans la Poltva.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- La rivière qui traverse la ville. Aujourd'hui elle est souterraine. Va falloir descendre dans les égouts.  
\- Mais euh... est-ce qu'il y aura des rats ?

L'ignorant toujours, Kazimierz bifurqua dans une nouvelle petite allée et chercha une trappe qu'il trouva et ouvrit aisément avant de se laisser tomber sans un regard pour sa compagne. Celle-ci regarda la tête disparaitre sous terre et se mit à trépigner.

\- Non non non, j'aime pas les rats !

La tête réapparut brièvement.

\- Non, y en a pas ! Viens, maintenant !  
\- Promis ?

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse, elle le rejoignit à contrecœur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, ça ne sentait pas mauvais. Enfin, ça ne sentait pas bon non plus. On sentait plutôt l'humidité, la rouille, les débris végétaux en putréfaction. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait atterri sur du dur mais s'était quand même éclaboussée. Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans l'obscurité, non sans glissades. Kazimierz finit par trouver un tunnel qui bifurquait et s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément. Il y avait tantôt une pente plate, tantôt des escaliers, mais l'endroit était en très mauvais état et couvert de mousse. De temps en temps, une petite tâche de lumière signalait la présence d'une plaque d'égout au plafond, ou peut-être bien d'une cave éclairée. Les gens se terraient en ces temps incertains, alors autant ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Il y a d'autres égouts, en-dessous ?  
\- Si on veut. Des riches savants avaient découvert ce tunnel il y a plus d'un siècle. Il paraît que c'était la sortie de secours d'une forteresse d'autrefois. On dit que si on descend suffisamment on découvre des tombes lendzianes.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est là qu'on va trouver ce qu'on cherche ?  
\- Quand on a cru que Napoléon ne passerait pas loin, on a caché des choses là. Quand les tsars étaient fâchés, on a caché des choses là. Ça ne peut qu'être là.

Ils continuèrent sur quelques dizaines de mètres et arrivèrent dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité mais où flottait une odeur de bougie. Ils s'avancèrent doucement mais on leur mit soudainement un couteau sous la gorge. Une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité moisie.

\- Vous êtes très bruyants. Donc soit vous êtes débiles, soit vous savez ce que vous faites. Et si c'est le cas vous avez intérêt à être bon commerçants. Oh, et moi je suis habitué à l'obscurité et je vous vois très bien. Nos armes sont pointées sur vous donc ne faites pas les malins. Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- ... Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose de précieux, nous sommes envoyés par des gens qui auront les moyens d'envoyer d'autres personnes si nous ne revenions pas. Et nous ne discuterons pas avec un anonyme. Je m'appelle Kazimierz et elle Filippa. Nos noms ne vous diront rien parce que nous ne vivons habituellement pas dans le pays.  
\- Il a l'air arrogant celui-là. Volda, je peux le tuer ?  
\- C'est toi que je devrais tuer pour dire mon nom... Enfin... Je m'appelle Augustinas.  
\- ... Votre nom me dit quelque chose. Augustinas Volda... Oh ! Vous êtes le Lituanien qui... Voldemaras, c'est ça ?  
\- Non non non, on est homonymes, c'est tout ! Aucun lien de parenté ! Merde, tout le monde me confond avec lui et c'est vraiment pas le moment.  
\- De qui il parle, Kazimierz ?  
\- Y a un type qui a le même nom que lui et c'est le Premier ministre de la Lituanie, qui est en très mauvais terme avec la Pologne et la Russie. Le Grand P... le patron nous en a parlé avant notre départ. Tu n'as rien retenu. On pourrait facilement se tromper et penser qu'il tente de se rapprocher des Ukrainiens contre les autres.  
\- C'est pas moi, je vous dit ! Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?

Un mouvement déplaça l'air humide et Augustinas sentit une main sur son épaule. La pression qu'elle exerçait, à la limite de la douleur, ne correspondait pas à la silhouette de jeune homme qui lui faisait face quelques instants auparavant. Dans le même moment, un craquement se fit entendre et l'homme qui se tenait derrière la demoiselle se mit à gémir alors qu'elle lui tenait le bras. L'autre tenait toujours son couteau en l'air sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je me permet de vous retourner la question.  
\- ... Intéressant. On en découvre tous les jours, dites-donc. Vous seriez-pas des espions russes, des fois ? Ou des Allemands ? Il parait qu'il existe des drogues qui augmentent les capacités humaines et ...  
\- Non. Reprenons sur des bases plus saines. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose de précieux.

Quelqu'un utilisa un briquet pour allumer une cigarette dans un coin de la pièce puis une nouvelle voix, de femme, celle-là, se fit entendre.

\- Fort bien, je suis sûre que Volda a votre attention, maintenant. Je ne peux pas toujours en dire autant.  
\- Un point de vue que je partage également, hélas...  
\- Filippa ! Bien. Nous cherchons un objet, enfin plutôt deux, qui étaient en la possession d'un dénommé Fyodor Petliura.  
\- Le vieil imprimeur ? Il a pas eu de chance, lui, il avait de bonnes relations avec tout le monde. Les Autrichiens, les Ukrainiens, les Polonais, même quelques Russes ! Des mois entiers à essayer d'aplanir les différences pour que son cœur le lâche en pleine rue. Vu le merdier que c'était alors, il n'a fallu que quelques heures pour que sa maison soit pillée alors même qu'on le mettait en terre. Et puis les gens ont commencé à se battre entre eux. Vous êtes de la famille ?  
\- Si on veut. Il avait envoyé une lettre pour avertir que sa fin était probablement proche. Quand on est arrivé tout était vide.  
\- Oui ça n'a pas trainé. Bon, vous cherchez quoi, exactement ?  
\- Je... je dois tirer, Volda ?  
\- Oh, tais-toi, Boris. Excusez-le, il est un peu lent à comprendre, parfois.  
\- Nous cherchons deux boîtes : une petite boîte métallique gravée et recouverte d'un parchemin en grec, et une autre beaucoup plus grande. Il devrait y avoir une poignée sur celle-là.  
\- La petite vous pouvez faire une croix dessus. N'importe qui a pu l'embarquer en se la fourrant dans la poche, et la ville a changé de mains plusieurs fois. Elle a pu partir aussi bien avec les Autrichiens qu'avec les Russes, ou n'importe quel ruffian de cette ville.  
\- Et la grande ?  
\- Elle est très inconfortable.

La femme se leva pour laisser apparaître un objet familier aux yeux de Kazimierz. Dans le même mouvement elle sortit un revolver d'une poche et le vida en sa direction. Quand le bruit se fut arrêté, elle ne put que constater que le jeune homme se tenait encore debout. Les balles qu'il laissa tomber par terre une à une achevèrent de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas possible de faire plus. Aussi soupira-t-elle en posant le revolver sur une caisse.

\- Oh... Très bien ! Volda, tu ferais mieux de lui rendre cet objet.  
\- ... Je rêve ou tu viens de me tirer dessus ?  
\- Tu veux qu'on reparle du nombre de fois où tu as préféré t'exercer sur une autre cible que moi ?  
\- C'était toujours pour leur voler quelque chose !  
\- Oui, tu as pris la virginité d'un certain nombre, je sais.  
\- Y avait pas de sentiments, en tous cas !  
\- Et la baronne polonaise ?  
\- Un petit écart que tu m'as d'ailleurs pardonné !  
\- Et là fille du gouverneur ?  
\- C'était pour obtenir des informations sur les déplacements d'or.  
\- Et la catin d'espionne du tsar ?  
\- ... De qui parles-tu ?  
\- Tu es allé la sauver deux fois en me plantant lamentablement au milieu de nulle part. Soi-disant un ami à délivrer. Au fait, elle est enceinte et ça commence à se voir.  
\- Je ne contrôle pas ses fréquentations !  
\- Elle, par contre, elle les contrôle parfaitement et nul ne la fréquente sans qu'elle le veuille.  
\- C'est du délire, et puis c'est quoi ce déballage devant des étrangers ?  
\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai aucun goût pour la gaudriole, ni pour vos histoires. On prend ça et on s'en va. Vous avez vu de quoi j'étais capable alors n'essayez même pas de me suivre.

Kazimierz attrapa la boîte et se la mit sur le dos avant de sortir, suivit de peu par Filippa, qui rebroussa cependant chemin.

\- Désolée pour le dérangement, bonne journée !

Volda se massa l'épaule en marmonnant.

\- J'ai absolument pas compris ce qui vient de se passer.  
\- Je sais, mon trésor. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi. Bon, je retourne au Grand Hôtel. À plus tard. Essaie de ne pas te faire couillonner quand tu écouleras la marchandise.  
\- Attends, d'où tu sors cette histoire avec la Russe ?  
\- Confession sur l'oreiller.  
\- Elle ment ! Confession de qui, d'ailleurs ?  
\- La sienne, bien entendu.  
\- Je... quoi ?

Dans les égouts, Kazimierz marchait à vive allure, talonné par Filippa. Il bifurqua subitement et s'enfonça vers d'autres galeries.

\- Où tu vas ? C'est pas le chemin qu'on avait emprunté !  
\- Je change d'itinéraire pour éviter qu'ils ne nous suivent. Parle-moins fort.  
\- Comment on va faire pour l'autre boîte ?  
\- On va faire ce qu'on avait prévu : rentrer au Sanctuaire et faire notre rapport. Il nous a été impossible de localiser la boîte. Et elle ne doit pas dégager de cosmos alors les chances de la trouver sont quasiment inexistantes.

Ils continuèrent encore pendant un moment puis Kazimierz s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait une excellente perception de son environnement et était capable de s'orienter en le sondant par son cosmos. Il émettait des vibrations dans l'air, et selon la façon dont les vibrations lui revenaient, il arrivait à en faire une carte mentale. Mais, étrangement, il ne sentait plus aucun écho. Comme si ses vibrations étaient étouffées par quelque chose. Étrange. Il se retourna pour demander à Filippa si elle sentait quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle le rejoignit elle fut recouverte de rats bondissant d'une anfractuosité du mur. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir mais elle ne poussa aucun cri. Elle devait donc être terrifiée. Les rats ne l'attaquaient pas et se contentaient de regarder Kazimierz. Il y avait bien quelque chose de louche dans les parages. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de faire fuir les rats sans qu'ils la mordent ou qu'il la frappe involontairement quand le sol se déroba sous eux et qu'il se sentit tomber dans l'obscurité.

Kazimierz reprit ses esprits dans une cavité souterraine dépourvue de traces de maçonnerie, du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. L'armure se trouvait juste à côté de lui, ce qui le rassura. Il fouilla dans une poche et trouva la boîte d'allumettes. Lorsqu'il en gratta une, la faible lumière lui permit de voir Filippa prostrée non loin, en train de marmonner.

\- Tu es blessée ? ... Filippa ? ... Tu m'entends ? ... Oh Filippa, je te parle !

L'allumette s'éteignit en lui brûlant légèrement le bout des doigts et il se dirigea vers elle. Elle se mordillait le pouce jusqu'au sang en répétant sans cesse les mêmes paroles inintelligibles et ne réagit pas quand il la secoua. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes...

\- Attention, un rat !

Le hurlement lui vrilla les tympans et il crut que la cavité allait s'effondrer sur eux lorsque les attaques de Filippa en ravagèrent les parois, mais ce ne fut finalement pas le cas. Au moins elle était debout et réagissait.

\- C'est bon, Filippa ! Tu les as tous tués, ou en tous cas ils ont eu peur !  
\- Promis ? Promis ?  
\- Oui, promis.  
\- Oh, par Athéna...

Kazimierz ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qui faillit lui briser la mâchoire, mais s'efforça d'éviter ou de parer ceux qui suivirent.

\- Salaud ! Salaud ! T'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de rats !  
\- Y en avait pas. C'était pas des rats normaux, je te signale. Quand ils sautent sur quelqu'un c'est soit pour fuir quelque chose, soit pour l'attaquer. Pas pour profiter de la vue.  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur... c'était... c'était... muuuuuuh...

La plaie, il fallait lui faire penser à autre chose sinon il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge s'il devait attendre la fin de la crise de larmes.

\- On est plus dans les égouts. Est-ce que tu sens un cosmos ?  
\- *snrfl* Pourquoi un cosmos ?  
\- ... Filippa, ces rats étaient manipulés par quelqu'un.  
\- Heu ? T'es sûr ? Je... attends.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se concentra sur ses perceptions.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre... c'est très diffus... j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.  
\- C'est l'impression que j'avais. Bon, essayons de trouver une sortie.  
\- Celle-là, par exemple ?

Filippa désigna un tunnel non loin. Kazimierz aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là quand il s'était réveillé. Lâchant un grognement, il se dirigea vers le tunnel en trébuchant et en trainant Filippa qui s'accrochait à sa manche. Ils débouchèrent assez vite dans une salle bien plus grande dotée de colonnes recouvertes de mousse dégageant une faible lumière verte. S'approchant de l'une d'elles, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en bois.

\- J'espère que ça pas nous tomber sur la figure... Filippa ? Ne t'éloigne pas ! Où tu vas, là ?  
\- Je... j'arrive... je suis occupée.  
\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non. Ne t'approche pas ! Je... heu... heu... j'ai eu une telle frousse... je me libère les flancs, voilà !  
\- Ça tient plus de l'amnistie générale que de la libération...  
\- Pourquoi tu es tout le temps méchant avec moi ?

Kazimierz ne répondit rien. Il entendit Filippa renifler et se moucher, entre autres choses, et attendit patiemment qu'elle termine.

\- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que tu m'acceptes, pour que tu n'aies pas à te plaindre de moi. Et pourtant à chaque fois que tu me parles c'est pour me dire du mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Filippa... je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serais jamais. Quoi que tu fasses. Tu es une fille gentille mais être forcé de vivre avec toi... plus le temps passe et moins j'arrive à te supporter. S'il n'y avait pas eu les règles du Sanctuaire on ne jouerait pas cette comédie stupide...  
\- Je sais !

Il la laissa pleurer pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. La salle était immense, signe qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les égouts de la ville mais... ailleurs. Des morceaux de bois et de la vieille mousse leur permirent de préparer d'autres flambeaux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un pilier sculpté, seul épargné par la mousse. Des éléments en or l'agrémentaient. On distinguait un visage barbu surmontant un bouclier chargé d'un symbole.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est... attends... ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Kazimierz ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner dans une langue que Filippa ne connaissait pas, butant sur les mots et reprenant plusieurs fois un passage. Il semblait essayer de retrouver les paroles d'une chanson. Au bout d'un moment il rouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est Peroun ! Enfin je crois... un dieu à la barbe dorée... je ne vois que lui.  
_\- Mmm c'est point faux, et je suis fort aise que des Grouillants aient encore souvenance de mon nom !_

La voix désincarnée les fit sursauter. De la poussière tomba du plafond dans l'obscurité et des petits insectes s'envolèrent. Filippa se rapprocha de Kazimierz pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Ami ou ennemi ?  
_\- Y a bien mil ans que je me repose, dirais-je... Et pis voilà-t-il pas que des fidèles éveillés passent pas loin ! Alors je me suis dit, si on allait aux nouvelles, donc !_  
\- Aux nouvelles ? Quelles genres de nouvelles aimeriez-vous connaitre ? ... Seigneur Peroun.  
_\- Oh ! Eh bien... Je sais point, en fait. Il fait quoi en ce moment, le Veles ?_  
\- Je l'ignore, seigneur. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de lui.  
_\- Ah bon... Et le Rod ? Et le Svarog ?_  
\- Je n'en sais pas d'avantage, hélas.  
_\- Ah... Et la Morena ? On ne la connait pas non plus ?_  
\- Hélas non, seigneur.  
_\- Oh. Sans doute sont-y en train de dormir encore plus profondément que moi..._  
\- Sans doute, seigneur... Seigneur ?

Le silence lui répondit. Filippa se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'en va discrètement ?

Une minute de silence les convainquit de continuer discrètement leur chemin pour s'aventurer plus profondément dans la salle.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut toujours nous entendre ?  
_\- Mais du coup, mmm... Vous servez qui, comme dieu ?_

Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- ... Nous servons la déesse Athéna, qui règne sur la guerre, la civilisation, la stratégie.  
_\- ... Je crois que je la connais point. Elle est d'où ?_  
\- D'Athènes. En Grèce.  
_\- Oh ! La Pallas ? C'est la fillette dont le père jouait aussi avec la foudre ?  
_\- Je crois bien, oui.  
\- Demande-lui comment sortir !  
\- Attends, il ne faut pas le brusquer, ça reste un dieu.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et ils reprirent de nouveau leur chemin. La salle ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

_\- Les Hellènes étaient très bagarreurs. D'habitude, chez les dieux, quand une génération chasse l'autre, la plus ancienne se fond dans la nature et est graduellement oubliée de tous._  
\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?  
_\- Oui, c'est la contrepartie de transcender la mortalité. On ne meurt jamais. Par contre, tôt ou tard, on devient un souvenir ambulant, observant le monde sans plus vraiment réagir à lui. Mais pas les Hellènes, oh non. Y s'étripaient à qui mieux mieux pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Même vaincus, y refusaient de se soumettre à l'oubli et à la perte de soi... Des mauvais perdants._  
\- C'est probable, seigneur. Notre déesse a reçu la charge de la Terre et des humains de son père Zeus, le roi des dieux, qui avait lui-même détrôné son père Cronos, qui s'était lui-même retourné contre Ouranos, lequel avait succédé au Chaos originel.  
_\- Mff. Il fut un temps où le monde était ravagé par les conflits divins. Tout un chacun voulait défendre son pré carré. On commence par maîtriser la puissance qui sommeille en toute chose, puis si on a de la chance on acquiert une conscience plus étendue, on fait corps avec l'infini et voilà un nouveau dieu. Alors on en fait profiter les siens, et puis on se dit qu'on va guider les Grouillants. Ça s'est produit partout. Chez nous, les Norrois, les Celtes, et bien d'autres encore. Des milliers d'années à voir des civilisations émerger puis s'effondrer..._  
\- Hem... si je peux me permettre, seigneur, cela ne vous pose-t-il pas de problèmes de nous raconter tout ceci ?  
_\- Hein ? Oh non. Maintenant je m'en fiche, je dors. Si personne n'est venu tenter de faire appel à moi c'est que je n'intéresse point grand monde. C'est réciproque, en fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'en général les dieux n'aiment pas parler aux Grouillants._  
\- Nous sommes flattés de l'honneur que vous nous faites, seigneur.  
_\- Oh ben non, j'ai toujours aimé parler à mes bêtes, c'est un peu comme quand un Grouillant parle à un chien, il est vaguement conscient qu'on l'aime bien et attend éventuellement un petit quelque chose._  
\- ... Ah.  
_\- Des fois en hiver je faisais tomber du gibier sur les communautés un peu affamées, elles comprenaient pas d'où ça venait mais ça avait l'air de leur faire plaisir._

Kazimierz et Filippa avaient atteint un mur et le longeaient dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Filippa soupira de manière peu discrète, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas exactement la situation.

_\- Et du coup... qu'est-ce qui vous amenait dans les parages ?_  
\- On devait récupérer des objets sacrés de notre déesse, mais l'un d'entre eux nous a échappé.  
\- Et on aimerait bien sortir, aussi.  
\- Filippa !  
_\- Ah bon, c'est pas de chance. La ferraille que t'as sur le dos elle sert à quoi ? Elle aspire la vie environnante, mais elle a pas l'air très impressionnante._  
\- C'est une armure sacrée. On la revêt pour affronter un ennemi, et elle nous permet de dépasser nos limites.  
_\- Ah... C'est comme les armes en bois d'éclairs que je donnais à mes élus pour qu'y-z-aillent tabasser le voisin. Elles protégeaient bien mais en face y avait des trucs du même style. Je dois les avoir dans un coin, pas loin. Y en a des cassées, surtout depuis que l'aut' Norrois a envoyé ses gars avec des robes divines._

Lorsqu'il eurent fait complètement le tour de la salle, les deux chevaliers comprirent qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. Ils allaient donc peut-être devoir tenter de s'enfuir, car si Peroun souhaitait continuer à discuter ils essaierait probablement de les retenir. Kazimierz se rendit compte qu'il se taisait depuis un moment.

\- Seigneur ? Avez-vous d'autres questions à nous poser ?  
_\- Hein ? Qui me parle ?_  
\- Pardon, c'est moi, le chevalier d'Athéna à qui vous souhaitiez parler.  
\- C'est par où la sortie, s'il vous plaît ?  
_\- Ah oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un. Ça m'a intéressé. Peut-être que je recommencerais un jour._

Le dieu se tut. Kazimierz tenta de l'appeler, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Filippa repartit vers la cavité où ils s'étaient réveillés et il la suivit.

\- Fantastique ! Tu es très doué pour interroger les gens, y aucun doute là-dessus !  
\- Si tu m'avais laissé faire...  
\- On en serait au même point. Allez, sois un gentil petit Grouillant et réponds au monsieur !  
\- C'est quand même moins pire que de s'en faire un ennemi.  
\- Le résultat est le même : on est coincés quelque part, sans doute même pas sur Terre. Qu'on se fasse tuer dans un vain combat ou qu'on meurt de faim, quelle est la différence ?

Ils sondèrent les parois de la cavité afin d'y détecter une issue cachée, sans succès. L'impatience gagna Filippa et elle tenta donc de pulvériser lesdites parois, mais Kazimierz finit par l'en empêcher.

\- Arrête ! Tu t'épuises pour rien. Si ça se trouve tu es en train de creuser le sous-sol en t'éloignant de la surface.  
\- Tu vois quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

Filippa, furieuse, retourna dans la salle principale.

\- Hé ! Peroun ! Ramène ta fraise !  
\- Arrête ! Tu vas le mettre en colère !  
\- Au moins on sera fixé quant à notre avenir. Oh, le vieux barbu ! Tu sors de ton trou moisi, oui ?  
\- Filippa arrête !

Kazimierz l'attrapa par le bras mais elle l'envoya prestement valser contre un mur.

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu en as assez de cette... comédie ! Bon, il daignera peut-être me répondre si on lui refait sa décoration !

Sans même attendre une réponse de Kazimierz, Filippa pulvérisa une des colonnes de bois, puis une autre, et encore une autre. De sourds grondements montèrent du plafond. Kazimierz regarda le pilier de Peroun se mettre à luire et tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter, mais encaissa un coup encore plus violent. Sans doute aussi violent que celui qu'elle-même avait encaissé tout à l'heure... Plus les colonnes s'effondraient, plus les grondements se firent intenses. Lorsque Filippa pulvérisa une de celles qui entouraient le pilier sculpté, des lézardes apparurent au-dessus de ce dernier. En voyant des blocs se détacher et tomber sur Filippa, Kazimierz se précipita vers elle mais fut aussitôt assommé et sombra dans l'obscurité. Il se réveilla aussi soudainement que péniblement en sentant ses jambes baigner dans un liquide quelconque. Sa tête le lançait et la touchant, il lui sembla sentir du sang. Il se mit tant bien que mal sur le ventre et tenta de se redresser, réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

\- Fili... Filippa...

Une toux sur sa droite attira son attention. Il se mit à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers elle à tâtons jusqu'à sentir ses cheveux.

\- Filippa ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux te lever ?  
\- N... non... je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je dois être coincée sous tes pierres.  
\- Attends, je vais essayer de dégager.

Kazimierz s'avança pour voir s'il aurait beaucoup de gravats à déplacer, luttant contre sa propre douleur.

\- Je me souviens juste avoir entendu la voix de quelqu'un...  
\- Je te l'avais dit, Peroun a dû se mettre en colère !  
\- Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix féminine. On a été ensevelis et on s'est retrouvés ici.

Kazimierz sentit que sa main ne rencontra que du vide puis... autre chose.

\- Ce sont des grosses pierres ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir pousser.  
\- ... Filippa je... heu...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je... suis désolé...  
\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai la jambe cassée ?  
\- Non. Tu... tu n'as plus de jambes. Et ton bassin a l'air écrasé.  
\- Je n'ai... je n'ai pas mal du tout.  
\- Filippa ? Filippa !  
\- ... t'aime... sommeil... dormir...  
\- Filippa !

Il continua à l'appeler et à tenter de la réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre que sa compagne n'était plus de ce monde. Il resta un long moment à côté de son corps, à la fois parce qu'il ne savait que faire, et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout. Lorsqu'il y parvint, un haut-le-cœur le fit vomir. Il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment dans les égouts, aussi remit-il l'armure sur son dos, quoique non sans mal. Après avoir récupéré les maigres affaires de Filippa, notamment les faux papiers que le Sanctuaire leur avait fourni, il dut se résoudre à partir. Mais, se retournant et distinguant à peine les contours de son corps dans la pénombre, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait la laisser comme ça, aussi intensifia-t-il son cosmos et pulvérisa le plafond qui s'effondra sur elle. La douleur fut lancinante. Il devait avoir une côte brisée, mais au moins il allait épargner à sa dépouille de se faire grignoter par les rats. Titubant, Kazimierz s'éloigna du tunnel par où ils étaient arrivés et chercha l'issue vers la surface la plus proche.

Dans une salle ayant autrefois abrité bien des cérémonies, des colonnes de bois s'élevaient progressivement. Un spectateur aurait cru voir un arbre pousser de manière accélérée. Des voix désincarnées discutaient.

_\- Regardez-moi tout ce désordre... Vous serez bien aimable d'éviter de faire entrer des jeunes gens pour qu'ils se disputent chez nous !_  
_\- Mais y-z-étaient sympathiques, mon amie !_  
_\- Tellement que la demoiselle a tout ravagé... Non, je vous le redis, cessez de vouloir vous mêler aux vivants. Non seulement ils ont semé la pagaille, mais en plus ils m'ont réveillée._  
_\- Je ne pensais point à mal, mon amie._  
_\- Sans doute, mais le mal est fait. Allez plutôt vous rendormir et laissez-moi nettoyer tout ce désordre._

Pour la première fois depuis près de mille ans, le temple de Peroun fut réparé, puis les divinités qui l'occupaient retournèrent à leur sommeil. De son côté, Kazimierz attendit la nuit pour sortir des égouts. Le chemin de retour lui fut des plus pénibles en raison de sa blessure et du malaise qu'il ressentait à laisser Filippa derrière-lui. Il retourna au Sanctuaire en plusieurs étapes, évitant parfois de justesse des zones de combat. Lorsqu'il fut soigné et qu'il dut faire son rapport au Pope, il se sentit scruté et soupçonné.

\- Est-ce tout ce que tu as à rapporter ?  
\- Oui, Grand Pope. Les événements se sont produits tels que je vous les ai racontés.  
\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous tomberiez sur des divinités. J'aurais dû envoyer un chevalier d'or avec vous. Et le coffre maudit a été volé. Le sceau d'Athéna ne peut être enlevé par un mortel, mais il aurait été idéal de le garder près de nous jusqu'au retour de notre déesse. Elle aurait alors pu le renforcer graduellement voire le remplacer et nous éviter ainsi une guerre sainte. Enfin soit. En ce qui concerne Filippa...  
\- ... Oui, Grand Pope ?  
\- Je sens ton cœur troublé. Je sens de la culpabilité en toi, mais aussi du soulagement.  
\- Je... Oui. Je n'ai pas voulu sa mort, Grand Pope, à aucun moment. Mais... le fait de devoir vivre avec elle... je commençais à devenir fou. J'aurais probablement dû l'affronter et me laisser tuer. Je suis désolé.  
\- Mais pas chagriné pour autant.  
\- ... Non. Je suis navré de le dire... mais en réalité je me sens comme délivré d'un fardeau. Je suis désolé... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal... Je suis désolé.

Le Pope regarda pleurer le jeune chevalier. Il s'était dit qu'une mission à deux les aurait peut-être rapprochés et aurait dissipé l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde que tout un chacun avait senti s'installer entre eux. Il se sentait peiné d'avoir perdu une excellente chevalière d'argent. Et regrettait qu'une règle antique destinée à protéger les femmes du Sanctuaire se soit retournée contre elle de manière si stupide. S'il en avait l'occasion, il supplierait Athéna de bien vouloir l'abroger quand elle serait revenue sur Terre. En attendant, il devait aider un jeune homme qui n'était coupable que de ne pas s'être menti à lui-même à se remettre en selle.

\- Kazimierz !  
\- Oui, Grand Pope ?  
\- Tu n'as pas pu ramener un objet très précieux au Sanctuaire, et tu as tragiquement perdu ta compagne. Mais tu as enfin récupéré ton armure. À ce jour, te voilà devenu un authentique chevalier d'Athéna. Ton armure t'apportera soutien et puissance, mais elle ne doit jamais servir à défendre des intérêts personnels, seulement la justice et le bien. Maintenant, vas te reposer. Nous organiserons des funérailles pour Filippa après-demain.  
\- Bien, Grand Pope.

Kazimierz salua le Pope puis repartit en se tenant les flancs, tenaillé par une culpabilité qui ne le quitterait pas de sitôt.


End file.
